One Shot
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: Slight caskett fluff/mostly comedy Castle discovers Kate Becketts deepest darkest secret...fan fiction...let the teasing begin


Castle discovers Beckett's deepest and darkest secret...fan fiction...let the teasing begin...

* * *

**_Hey Mlle. Fox here! I'm still alive! Just waiting for my muse to be released from Father Time. In the meantime, enjoy this oneshot from a new favorite genre, 'Castle from ABC...none of which I own. All I own is the idea that no matter how much of a supermodel she looks like from the outside, inside...Kate Beckett is still just a geeky fan girl who waited an hour for Rick Castle to sign a book (as referenced in season 1)._**

**_ps. stayed tuned for a new and improved ...profile, updates, name etc..._**

* * *

Det. Kate Beckett had only stepped away from her computer for a second. She got her cup of espresso from the break room and took a good long whiff of the soothing aroma. She smiled reflecting on how quiet of a day it had been at the 12Th prescient. It was like all the criminals in New York City got together and decided to give cops a day off. It had been so quiet that Beckett had caught up on all of her paperwork and her work emails. So to fill some time, she checked her personal email account...That was her first mistake. The second was stepping away from her desk.

As she was heading back, her pace slowed to a stop, her pulse raced and her eyes grew wide with terror and fury. Castle. Was at her desk. Reading her emails.

"CASTLE!" barked Kate stomping up to her desk. Caught like a deer in the headlights, Castle jumped and looked up at her. Then he grinned. Darn him.

"Well hello Detective Beckett...or should I say...'Hello castlekitten12..." he said with a purr.

"Castle you're reading my emails!" Kate said putting down her hot cup of coffee. She wished she could throw it on his pants.

"Only the unusual ones. What is fiction-4-fans-.-net?" he asked.

"It's none of your business that's what!" Kate said through gritted teeth trying to swat his hands away from the mouse.

"Well it says here from Mrs-Richard-Castle-13 that 'your story rocks! It's so so so good. I love...spelled 'l-u-v'... love love this story! please update soon!' Have you become a write Detective? May I proofread?" Castle asked.

"NO!" Kate shouted tossing him out of her chair. He laughed, as he took his normal seat by her desk.

"Oh come on Beckett. You peaked my curiosity. What pray tell is this rocking story titled 'Heated Argument?"

"It's nothing..." she said taking a seat and deleting the evidence.

"IF it's nothing...you'd tell me." Castle countered folding his hands and batting his eyes. She glared at him.

"You won't give up on this will you?"

"Unless you want me to just look it up at home. We do get that new fang-led 'internet' thing now." Castle said sarcastically.

"Fine. Yes...when I need to relax and escape my job...and I have nothing else to do at home...I write fan fiction...ya happy?" Beckett confessed.

"What kind of fanfiction?" Castle pressed.

"Mostly Disney stuff now." Beckett said.

"Yes I did note a lot of 'Tangled' 'Enchanted' and 'Pirates of the Caribbean' stories on your profile..."Castle began.

"You read my profile?" Kate hissed.

"But I also saw just as many stories for 'the Derrick Storm' series."Castle finished. Kate sighed and turned serious,

"Okay...here's the thing. You know how I started to read your books when my mom died? That they helped me?"

Castle turned serious too. Beckett's mom was a touchy subject. And yet some small part of him was thrilled that somehow, even before they met, he had helped the beautiful woman before him heal from a broken heart. He only hoped that someday, she would allow him to finish the job.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Well...between publications, I found Derrick Storm fan fiction on the Internet to fill the void. And as Oprah always says, writing is cathartic so I started to write my own. And soon I branched out into other genres. It's just something fun to kill time at home after everything is read and nothing good is on TV." Kate said.

"That makes sense." Castle nodded.

"Good. Any more questions?" Beckett asked. The grin returned.

"Just one. I saw one story about 'Nicki Heat'."

"So?"

"A one shot." Castle said.

"Castle..."

"Rated 'M'..." Castle said.

"Castle!" Kate tried to interrupt him.

"About Nicki Heat having an argument with Jameson Rook." Castle said.

"CASTLE!" Kate shouted again. Castle smiled then leaned in,

"I know I tell the press Jameson Rook isn't based on me, but I think we both know that's not all true now is it Detective? So my question to you is, why would you...the inspiration for Nikki Heat...write a rated M fan fiction story about arguing with my alter ego Jameson Rook?"

His voice was so low, so seductive, that Kate licked her lips, tempted to tell him the truth. Then she smiled and lied through her teeth.

"It's mostly very fowl language. Language that I can't say in real life or I'll get fired. Just needed to get it off my chest."

"Aw...well, glad that Nikki Heat can help you...full-fill some fantasies." Castle said leaning back in his chair.

"Just never bring it up again." Kate ordered.

"Your wish is my command." Castle complied as Esposito walked up to them His brow furrowed, he was looking at a stack of papers in his hand as he asked,

"Hey Castle? Have you been printing stuff on our printer again? You know the captain told you that cost the city money man."

"And I told Montgomery I can afford to pay the city back." Castle said.

"Wait...Esposito what did Castle print?" Kate asked.

"I don't know...I'm guessing it's another chapter for the next Nikki Heat novel. Pretty hot stuff too. Way hotter than page 105 in 'Heat Wave'. It's called...'Heated Argument'?" Esposito said skimming over the paragraphs.

"You printed out my story?" Kate demanded Castle.

"Your story?" Esposito asked confused.

"Thanks Espostio. I'm just going to proofread this at home." Castle said grabbing the pages and making a break for it.

"I'm going to kill you Castle!" Kate said running after him, nearing knocking Detective Kevin Ryan over.

"Hey!" Ryan protested trying to avoid spilling his coffee on himself as he watched Kate chase after a giggling Castle around a corner.

"CASTLE! Get back here!" Kate shouted.

"What is that about?" Ryan asked Esposito nodding to the pair.

"No clue Bro. And frankly...I don't want to know." Esposito replied shaking his head and returning to work. Ryan shrugged doing the same, as he heard in the background,

"APPLES, APPLES, APPLES!"


End file.
